Gun, dragon, adventure
by scorchedsun
Summary: Alduin's return is upon us, get the tanks. Dovakiinxlydia


Welcome readers! Yeah so I was day dreaming and I thought of this. It's skyrim in modern times, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Escape from Helgen

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around. I was in the back of an armoured car in cuffs. "Hey, you. You're finally awake." I looked at the man who addressed me. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into the imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've had stolen that car and been half way to hammerfell." He turned to me. "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stromcloaks the empire want."

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The first man explains.

"What's with the stuffy language?" I laugh. The man laughs too.

"Shut up back there." The guard yells from the cabin of the truck.

The thief turns to a gagged man. "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

The first man became angry. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stromcloak the 16th, the true high king."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." The thief starts to panic. "But if they captured you... oh gods where are they taking us?"

The first man speaks again. "I don't know where we're going, but sovngarde awaits."

"No this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief panic level rises. At that point I fall back into sleep.

I feel the car stop and I open my eyes. The guards opened the doors and usher us out. They read off our names save my own, the sergeant reads over the list again. "You there, who are you?"

I step forward "My name is Do'Rakha."

The guard wrote my name on the list. "Sorry my friend to the wall." He pointed to the firing wall.

The captain Walked up to a priestess. "Give them there last rites."

The woman clears her throat. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight divines upon you,"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let' get this over with." A soldier moves into the firing line.

The priestess scowls. "As you wish."

"I haven't got all morning." The soldier shouts at the guards. The captain puts a blindfold around his eyes. "My ancestors are smiling at me, imperial can you say the same." The firing squad takes their aim and shoots. Bullets riddle the man's body. He falls lifeless and was dragged off. Many words where said both in support and against the killing.

The captain scanned the crowd of prisoners. "Next the cat." I looked around, damn it I was the only Khajiit. I heard a roar but everyone seemed to ignore it. "I said next prisoner." I moved forward and the captain put the blind fold on my head. I heard the guns cocking and I held my breath. Another roar radiated through the mountain range. I could hear the rifle men lower their guns. Then again a roar was heard but this time it shook the entire mountain side.

"What in oblivion is that?" Someone yelled. I heard a crash then another roar but this one was close and it knocked me to the ground. I felt hands pull me up and my blind fold was removed. I saw the man from the armoured car.

"Come on my friend you're not dying today." He helped me to my feet and we ran into one of the old septim age stone towers.

"What is going on?!" I asked.

"Dragon." The man told me.

I shook my head. "No, no way. Could it be a Stormcloak rescue gone wrong?"

Ulfric stepped in. "My men don't know we're here. It's a dragon attack." We heard a crash and screams in the upper levels.

I ran up stairs and found the wall to be burst open and a burned corpse. "I'm getting out of here!" I yell to the men down the stairs. "Good luck!" I leaped through the hole and fell through a gap in a roof. I hit the floor with a thump and it gave way. I fell and collided with the earth with a heavy crunch. I groaned and limped out of the burning room.

"Prisoner over here!" I saw the sergeant, the one who guided me to the wall. I ran towards him when a large creature landed beside me. Yeah it was a dragon. It had large red eyes and a mess of black horns and spikes. It breathed deeply and sent a torrent of fire at me. I dove out of the way. The sergeant pulled me up and we continued on our way. We made it to the old keep. The stone keep was built long ago and was since reinforced and turned into a bomb shelter, but now it was being used to defend against a dragon, not sure it was designed for that. At that point the man from the armoured car arrived. He pointed his pistol at the sergeant.

"Out of my way!" He yelled.

"Fine! But mark my words I will get you again Ralof!" He turned to me. "Come on prisoner!"

"With me friend!" Ralof yelled. I followed closely behind Ralof and we entered the keep. Ralof walked up to a man lying on the ground. He felt the man's pulse but it was gone. Ralof walked up to to me and took out a lock pick and opened my cuffs. "There we go. Here take his gear, he won't be needing it." I nodded and removed the man's Kevlar vest and took his pistol and holster. I reloaded the glock and tested the sights. "Alright I'll check this door, see if you can get that door open." Ralof ordered and I ran over to the door which was more of a wooden gate. Unfortunately the controls were on the opposite side.

As I tried to open the door someone saw me. "Captain over here!"

"F**K! Ralof get your pistol ready!" I drew my own and started to fire into the hall way. Ralof drew his gun and joined my fire. The guard hugged the wall and let go a barrage of bullets from his rifle. We jumped to cover. The bullets stopped and we heard the clip fall from his gun. I left my cover and put a round in his fore head. He fell and I was met with rounds again. I was hit in the arm and I fell back into my cover. The gate open and the captain walked in. I reached over and grabbed her throat and ripped it open.

Ralof smiled. "A little viscous no?"

"The bitch shoot me in me." I griped my arm. "Got any healing... anything?"

Ralof nodded. "It's small but it should help." He handed me a small vile. I put it to my lips and drank. I felt the tingling sensation at the bullet was forced out by the magic. The wound closed as I rolled my arm.

"Thanks now let's get out of here." I grabbed the soldier's rifle and ammo and tossed Ralof the captain's own gun. I searched the captain's body and grabbed a key. I smiled and unlocked the door. We moved through the bunker quietly when we came across the prison. We found some Stromcloaks in a fire fight with some imperials. We joined in and ended there miserable lives. We moved into the tunnels and heard clicking.

"Ralof, frost bite spiders." I warned him. He nodded and reloaded is gun. We moved silently into the tunnels and found the spiders. One saw us and made a screeching, hissing sound and alarmed the others. We opened fire and killed them all without trouble. I was collecting their venom when I heard one behind Ralof. I quickly spun around and dug my claws into its abdomen and tore a hole in it. The creature bled out.

Ralof stared at the dying creature. "Nice job..? What is your name again?"

"Do'Raka" I shook my hand in a vain effort to remove the slime that came from that creature.

"Do-Rak-ha." He tested the words out. "Well Rakha, the name is Ralof." He extended his hand. I grabbed it and shook. We then moved deeper into the tunnel, we encountered very little trouble save a bear which we sneaked past easily. The moment we left the tunnel I took a deep breath, for a while I thought I would never breathe smokeless air ever again. "We should head to riverwood. My sister owns the lumber mill there; she can give us shelter and supplies." Ralof looked at me. "And you should consider joining the fight to free skyrim."

"I'm not considering it; trust me I'll be among your ranks in no time." I laughed.

Ralof laughed. "Good! Head to Windhelm, you can join there." He stretched and sighed. "Now I'm exhausted, let's find a warm bed and some beer."


End file.
